


Valentines Day

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: John likes sweets. He gives Dorian a chocolate bar. Dorian can't eat it.





	Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this one, I was less experienced at writing at the time, my work gets better with age.

Dorian was confused. He looked up from the chocolate bar in his hand to the one who had handed it to him. "John you realize I don't eat right? I can't eat this."

"Oh? I guess I forgot." John lied as he scratched the back of his neck trying to hide the soft blush that crept across his face. He wasn't about to admit that he had given it to Dorian so he would get a chocolate from at least one person. "If, um, if you don't want it... c-can I have it?" John also wouldn't admit that he loved sweets.

"Hmm..." Dorian smirked lightly and opened the chocolate bar. "Close your eyes and open your mouth." He broke off a piece of the sweet treat.

John's blush grew slightly but he obeyed. The sweet chocolate was pushed between his lips and a soft heat was against them. Confused John opened his eyes and nearly choked on the chocolate. Dorians lips were against his. "D-Dorian! What are you doing?" John jumped away and nearly screamed, attracting the attention of several of his fellow workers.

"It's valentines day John. Don't people celebrate by giving the person they like a kiss?"

"That's for lovers!" John hissed in a dangerously low tone, still eyeing the rest of the chocolate bar. "... Can I still have the chocolate?"

"Here." Dorian handed him the chocolate bar an sat down beside the flustered man. "So are we lovers?"

John started coughing again as he started choking. "D-don't... God! Shut up!" John's face flushed a dark red and he looked down to his lap and mumbled something so quiet Dorian didn't catch it.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said, I guess so." John's face became a darker red as he shoved another piece of chocolate in his mouth. Dorian smiled and dragged the blushing man into a hug.

"I love you."

"Yeah yeah. Just let me eat my chocolate." John murmured but made no protest to get away from Dorian. "I love you too."


End file.
